


Fénix

by horoniuwu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Overthinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horoniuwu/pseuds/horoniuwu
Summary: Cuando en las noches frías Bilbo se sentaba frente a su chimenea, observaba el movimiento del fuego.El crujir de la madera susurraba palabras.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fénix

**Author's Note:**

> Investigué para tener más certeza del tema y confirmé que no, no hay ninguna criatura parecida a los fénix en Tierra Media. Digamos que al menos en este relato existirían pero como un mito o una especie de cuento infantil para los niños de La Comarca.

Las noches eran frías en Bolsón Cerrado cuando el invierno se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina. En noches como aquellas, Bilbo encendía la chimenea mientras preparaba su cena, aprovechando que el ambiente se calentara un poco a la luz de las velas y la leña consumida. No se esmeraba en preparar nada demasiado ostentoso en realidad; un pescado asado y crujiente, los vegetales suficientes revoloteando en alguna sopa o ensalada, y por supuesto una buena porción de papas machacadas.

Quizás murmuraría algunos fragmentos de melodías entredientes mientras masticaba y se concentraba en observar la ventana mostrando pedacitos de cielo oscuro, y su mente se transportaría a cualquier otra parte.

Quizás solo se escucharía el sonido seco del tenedor contra el plato, y las canciones quedarían para otra noche.

Procuraba dejar todo ordenado inmediatamente una vez de haber terminado de cenar, antes de que aquella tarea se acumulara con otras labores. Era un hábito heredado por parte de su padre, hábito que diligentemente obedecía, sacudiendo el mantel de la mesita, ordenando la vajilla impecable en su lugar y dejando la cocina y el comedor como si nunca nadie se hubiese aparecido por allí.

En las noches cálidas frecuentaba sentarse en el jardín a reposar la cena, fumando en silencio su pipa y presenciando el cielo nocturno y la quietud del vecindario, sin embargo, entrando a los meses fríos se convertía en un panorama menos llamativo. Ya a mediados de otoño se limitaba a acurrucarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea, envuelto en mantas tejidas, con un buen libro entre sus manos.

Dentro de los pocos pasatiempos que tenía estaba el de recorrer alguna vez cada una o dos semanas el mercado de Hobbiton, comprar un libro que llamara su atención y llevarlo a casa como si de un tesoro se tratase. Precisamente esta noche su mirada devoraba las líneas de lo que era una vasta antología de leyendas infantiles, una de las más recientes adquisiciones de su biblioteca. 

Sus últimos sueños se veían poblados de criaturas mitológicas y personajes de otros mundos, y en ese universo todo transcurría como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño nuevamente, con ninguna otra preocupación aparte de saber el desenlace de las historias.

Dentro de su interior reconocía a veces tener todavía hambre de aventuras. De vez en cuando extrañaba sentir el rocío de la mañana caer gentil sobre su cabello luego de dormir una noche a la intemperie, extrañaba el aire frío junto a las paredes de las montañas, los paisajes que solía imaginar y nunca había creído que podría conocer.

¿Un Bolsón saliendo de aventura? Quién lo creería. Incluso Bilbo mismo dudaba el haber vivido todo cuanto vivió y presenció. Comenzando por el hecho de que  _ un heredero al trono de Erebor y toda su compañía estuvieron en esta mismísima sala de estar, por todos los cielos. _

Asimismo, poco creía el hecho de que efectivamente pasó un par de días en Rivendel (lugar con el que había soñado desde que era un chiquillo de rizos desobedientes). Tampoco creía el haberse hallado capaz de charlar con un dragón, ni mucho menos el haber visto pasar ante sus ojos el comienzo y el final de una batalla.

El divague de pensamientos en más de una ocasión le había hecho sentir que todo ese año de aventuras fue un sueño. Uno que comenzó y terminó de manera demasiado abrupta; un sueño larguísimo, extraño, e irrepetible. Y despertaba con sentimientos encontrados.

Dentro de su interior reconocía a veces tener todavía hambre de aventuras, sí. No obstante, era un fuego que (con no poco dolor causado por el recuerdo) siempre terminaba apagándose.

Pasó las páginas finales del libro de leyendas, dando por concluida lo que fue una lectura de poco más de una semana. Se dedicó a contemplar las coloridas ilustraciones que coronaban el inicio de cada capítulo. Repasaba con su dedo los relieves tenues, pensando en los protagonistas y en sus finales.

_ Pero, no es así como termina, ¿cierto? _

_ Este es solo un trocito de su historia, la parte heroica y la que puede ser plasmada en una antología de leyendas. _

Sus párpados comenzaban a caer pesados, mucho más adormilados por la calidez desprendida desde el fuego de la chimenea y el murmurar de la madera resquebrajándose como un arrullo.

Todo era rojizo cuando cerraba los ojos; una luz anaranjada le bañaba el rostro, invitándole a no abrir los ojos hasta que fuera mañana nuevamente. 

Mientras recostaba momentáneamente su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, recordó uno de los cuentos contados a los hobbits pequeños, uno que no estaba dentro del libro de antologías. Eran palabras asombrosas que pintaban en el aire la magnificencia de un ave de fuego.

Se detenía a imaginar si los fénix habrán sido del tamaño de un zorzal, o si tal vez todos eran casi tan grandes como las Águilas. Por su mente pasaba la pregunta de cómo se sentirá vivir en llamas, caer en cenizas, volver de ellas.

Entonces, antes de poder detenerse, sus pensamientos iban más allá de lo que hubiese querido. Pensaba en las idas y en las vueltas, y en que bastante le gustaría encontrarse con alguien nuevamente. Alguien que, como un fénix, pudiera volver de las cenizas que esperan al final de las vidas mortales.

Viajaba más allá de la Comarca, y más allá del presente, a días que ya habían pasado. Volvía a sentir de manera vívida todo cuanto embargó su ser alguna vez. Sentimientos buenos y otros no tanto, pero reales al fin y al cabo. Retornaba a momentos en los que hubiese deseado actuar distinto, en los que hubiese deseado quizás decir otras palabras, ser más seguro de sí mismo y de lo que en su interior guardaba, confrontar sin miedo, despertar instantes antes, lograr llegar a tiempo a donde estaba Thorin, en ese último momento.

En su mente lograba hacerlo, y conseguía abrir sus ojos cuando la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos aún no estaba resuelta. El cielo nublado de un color brillante le molestaba a la vista, sentía el impulso de cerrar los ojos nuevamente y quedarse al margen hasta que todo hubiese terminado; su cabeza zumbaba gracias al golpe que le había hecho perder la consciencia de manera pasajera minutos antes, y no tenía pocas ganas de quedarse en donde estaba para no hacer nada.

Hablando con franqueza, los hobbits no estaban hechos para los enfrentamientos bélicos. 

El sonido de la batalla a lo lejos se sentía como amortiguado bajo una almohada y todo parecía surreal, pero fue en ese momento que luego de vagar por los alrededores logró ver a quien fuera el heredero de Erebor. Bilbo se escondió detrás de una pared de roca, donde pudo ver que el conflicto entre orco y enano aún no concluía; Azog seguía con vida, pero Thorin también, y ello le hizo contener un suspiro de alivio.

Avanzó con sigilo sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos, bajando las escaleras y acercándose a la orilla de lo que probablemente en las estaciones cálidas era un río, pero ahora estaba congelado. Se aseguró de que el anillo estuviera resguardado en lo más profundo de su bolsillo, y con los ojos atentos sobre las espadas chocando, esperó.

Obviamente, aunque Thorin estuviera todavía con su arma en mano, de seguro estaba más que agotado, y sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza es que aún se mantenía en pie; no resistiría por mucho tiempo más, y de a poco comenzaba a notarse la prevalencia de Azog. En el momento en el que Bilbo simplemente no pudo retenerse a proseguir como espectador, sintió que naciendo desde el pecho y extendiéndose hasta las piernas creció una valentía como la que había sentido aquella vez en la que la Compañía se había enfrentado a Azog, no demasiado lejos de las Montañas Nubladas que habían dejado atrás.

Recordaba los árboles en llamas y la tensión en el aire. Recordaba un hormigueo correr por sus extremidades, recordaba haber dejado de sentir su cuerpo, y ya no era Bilbo Bolsón, sino una fuerza completamente distinta que había despertado después de años de latencia.

Una fiereza que entre las llamas le hizo sentirse como un fénix.

Hoy no era distinto. Cierto, en lugar de fuego había un suelo congelado, pero el objetivo no cambiaría esta vez, ni tampoco la sensación.

Se arrojó contra la mole blanca, con su propia espada empuñada en la mano diestra. Propinó más de un par de cortes, recordando la manera en la que lo había hecho aquella ocasión con las arañas del Bosque Negro. Si bien con su propio peso nunca lograría derribar a Azog, sí logró desestabilizarle, y gracias al tambaleo Thorin pudo librarse del peligro del filo del arma. Todo pasaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, y la adrenalina no le permitía sentir nada más allá de su convicción, una determinada y firme.

Sin duda el factor sorpresa había atrapado a Azog con la guardia baja, quien ya estaba a nada de la derrota, probando poco a poco de las cenizas que esperan al final de las vidas mortales.

La velocidad de los acontecimientos no disminuía, y la adrenalina persistía en privar a Bilbo de cualquier sensación. No percibía la frialdad del hielo implacable bajo la planta de sus pies, ni los pulmones respirando al límite, ni siquiera los golpes entregados por la espada que el Profanador asestaba con su último aliento. Un dolor repentino y agudo le obligó a mantenerse alejado del altercado, permitiendo que Thorin terminara con aquella pelea.

En un principio pensó que respirar de manera agitada le había pasado la cuenta, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que de una u otra manera sabía que el origen del dolor se debía a otra causa. Lo confirmó al sentir la sangre cálida colarse desde la manga de su abrigo hasta su mano, cubriendo la empuñadura de la espada que terminó por soltar. Esa misma aterradora y líquida calidez se repetía en algún punto cercano a su abdomen, quizás en su espalda, quizás en su otro brazo, quizás en más partes de las que podía contar. Se permitió derrumbarse sobre el suelo gélido una vez vio que Thorin, victorioso, daba término a la vida de quien fue alguna vez la principal amenaza para su linaje.

Se giró extenuado sin soltar a Orcrist, como no creyendo que por fin todo había concluido, pero al percatarse del estado en el que estaba su saqueador se le acercó con prisa. 

La adrenalina cedía y Bilbo podía percibir que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se dolían ante el hecho de pensar en realizar apenas un mísero movimiento. El castaño no podía apreciar con claridad la cantidad de daño que su cuerpo había recibido, pero lo supo todo al observar la mueca que se había formado en el rostro de Thorin al llegar a su lado.

El enano estaba confundido, quizás un poco desorientado, y probablemente sin poco remordimiento. No entendía cómo Bilbo había llegado a donde se encontraba, tal como había pasado aquella vez entre árboles incendiándose; no entendía, pero si sabía alguna cosa, era que no podía sentir mayor gratitud hacia el hobbit, sobre todo después de que, a pesar de cómo se había comportado con él al estar cegado por la enfermedad del Dragón, le fue leal.

Bilbo observó a Thorin pensar, y no evitó esbozar una sonrisa pequeñita en medio del dolor.

Los latidos perdían su fuerza y pulso habitual, pero se aferraban a su corazón tanto como les fuera posible, como negando el destino al que estaban condenados.

_ ¿Así se siente cuando sabes que estás por convertirte en ceniza? _

_ Porque quema como fuego. _

Las manos de Thorin viajaron hacia su abdomen, sin saber de cuál sangramiento preocuparse primero. Bilbo con gentileza tomó las manos de él entre las suyas, haciéndole saber que muy probablemente esta vez sería un viaje de ida, sin vuelta.

Quería hacerle sentir que no había prisa, que no era necesario afanarse en preocupaciones sin desenlace, que el tiempo ya les había alcanzado pero, vamos, ¿no es así como terminan algunas historias?

El fénix también muere, envuelto en combustión.

Thorin le preguntaría con la mirada aun preocupada el por qué tenía que ser siempre tan imprudente, entonces Bilbo le respondería con una sonrisa tenue, intentando que no luciera demasiado exhausta.

—Viajaste demasiados años buscando volver a tu hogar, no podías perderlo estando tan cerca —diría, intentando ignorar el dolor, ardiente y metálico a la entrada de su garganta—. Debes disfrutarlo. Redimirte. Lo mereces.

En ese instante Thorin no sería un monarca, porque para Bilbo nunca lo fue, y por eso no se sorprendería si de su rostro caían una o más lágrimas.

—Mi hogar lo tuve ya por bastantes años —proseguiría el hobbit—, y al momento que lo dejé fue por decisión propia, para recuperar el tuyo, el de todos ustedes, ¿no recuerdas que ya lo dije antes, al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas?

_ ¿Me he arrepentido de esta decisión? Más de alguna vez, debo admitir. _

_ ¿Volvería a hacerlo? _

Entonces su voz fallaría y el dolor se apoderaría de su mente, encarcelando para siempre palabras que no llegarían a ser pronunciadas. Las disculpas y explicaciones fluirían a través de las miradas, y en ese momento, aunque Thorin quisiera negarlo, sabría que ya no tenía sentido apresurarse.

Y Bilbo sabría a qué tipo de dolor se enfrentaría Thorin cuando viera que sus ojos ya no volverían a responder, porque Bilbo ya lo había vivido, había estado en el lugar de Thorin, en otro mundo en el que los papeles estaban invertidos. Conocía el sabor amargo de las despedidas obligadas.

_ ¿Me he arrepentido de esta decisión? Más de alguna vez, debo admitir, durante el viaje y también después de él.  _

_ ¿Volvería a hacerlo? _

_ Puedo decir que sin duda. Sé que, en el fondo de mi corazón, jamás lo lamentaría. _

_ Porque cruzar fronteras, alimentar esa sed sin nombre por ver más allá, e incluso haber compartido peligros con alguien tan valioso es mucho más de lo que cualquier Bolsón pudiera merecer. _

Abrió sus ojos.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba bastante más disminuido en comparación a cuando recién los había cerrado. El frío de la noche le avisaba que se había quedado dormido al menos una hora.

Se incorporó del sillón con las extremidades entumecidas, acercándose a la biblioteca para guardar el libro que hasta entonces había estado entre sus brazos. No era mala idea realizar una parada en la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, esperando que de alguna manera eso lograra despejar los pensamientos.

Regresó a la chimenea, removiendo los trozos de leña con el atizador para poder avivar un poco más el fuego por lo que quedaba de noche y así poder irse a dormir. Entre el crepitar y las llamas ondulantes recordaba el aleteo de los fénix, incluso cuando nunca en su vida había visto uno. Sentía que en algún lugar de su ser había un fénix perdido, escondido detrás de sus recuerdos, uno que nació con las historias que sus padres le contaban antes de dormir, sobre todo su madre. Cuando le hablaban acerca de lugares lejanos, de pastos aún más verdes, de montañas altas, de gente nueva. Gente fascinante. 

Enardecían aquel fuego, inevitablemente. Y cuando estallaba, la combustión sería ineludible.

Sin embargo, nunca le contaron del dolor de la pérdida, ni de los finales que no eran del todo felices. Nadie cuenta de ello, probablemente porque son cosas que se aprenden en el camino, o porque quizás no existen las palabras para hacerlo.

O quizás porque es tan rápido, tan repentino, que de un momento a otro lo que crees cercano pasa de estar entre tus manos a estar en un mundo demasiado lejano; y nunca nadie podría explicarlo sin sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Al menos Bilbo no podría no sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Ordenó el sillón, los cojines, las mantas tejidas, preguntándose por qué le dolía tanto ser el que logró sobrevivir.

El color dorado del fuego inundaba el lugar, llegando nuevamente hasta sus pensamientos.

_ Si las personas pudieran en algún punto de su vida convertirse en un fénix, _ pensó,  _ si existiera acaso esa remota posibilidad, deseo sin duda que más de alguna regresara de las cenizas. _

**Author's Note:**

> Mi plan no era subir este one-shot, tenía otro proyecto antes pero parece que tendrá que esperar otras semanas (ahhh). Intenté narrar de manera que la imaginación de Bilbo se haya sentido como algo que de verdad ocurrió, para que luego la vuelta a la realidad fuera un poquito dolorosa (perdón, también sufrí con esto).


End file.
